Sick Day
by theboardwalkbody
Summary: Cameron has finally found someone who cares about him. Cameron/OC.


Disclaimer: I don't own Cameron or Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Only my OCs.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm going off. It was 5:30am; time for school. I sat up and looked out my window. It was a dark rainy morning; cold too. But what could you expect from an early January morning in Chicago? It was probably going to snow soon. I layed back down and waited until 6 to get out of bed. I had a small stomach ache and was in no mood to go to school. I half hoped that my friend Ferris Bueller would call. He always had a plan to get himself, his girlfriend Sloane Peterson, our best friend Cameron Frye, and I out of school. But I also half hoped he wouldn't call because if he did then he'd drag everyone out on some sort of adventure through the state of Illinois.

If Ferris was planning something he always called before 6:30. It was now 6:45 and there was no call from him. I had 15 minutes to get up, dressed, eat, and then I would have to get in my car and drive to school. Normally I was up and ready by 6:30, but as I said earlier, I didn't feel good. So I sat in my bed until 6:50, then I walked downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen and I prepared myself to argue with her so I could stay home.

"Mom." I whined.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't feel good." I said.

"You're going to school." she said.

"But I really dont feel good." I said, putting empasis on the 'really'.

"That's a damn shame." she said. She hadn't looked at me since I walked downstairs. She was too busy making coffee.

"Come on! It hurts!" I said holding my stomach.

"It hurts or it's sick?" she asked angrily.

I hated when she said that. She knew what I ment. "It's sick! I feel like I'm gonna puke!" I cried.

"You're going to school! You missed too many days!" she yelled, finally looking at me.

"Fine!" I yelled. "But if I throw up in school it's your fault!" I said angrily and went back upstairs to get dressed.

I angrily shut and locked my door. I sat on my bed in order to calm myself down before I got dressed. As I was sitting there though I got an idea. I picked up my phone and called Cameron. He was home 70% of the time; he's a hypochondriac. He was in school for the last two days so the chances of him staying home today we're pretty good. The phone rang 5 times before he picked up.

"Hello?" he answered. He sounded like he was half asleep.

"Cameron. Staying home today?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm sick." he said.

"When are you not?" I asked. "So, are your parents at work yet?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"I'll be seeing you soon then." I said, then hung up before he could protest.

I got dressed and headed out to my car. I grabbed my blanket out of the backseat and put it on my lap since I was really cold, and then I drove to Camerons. When I got there the house looked empty, but I knew he was in there. I walked to the front door and rang the bell. It was raining heavily now and I was quickly getting soaked. The door eventually opened, but by the time it did it looked like someone had pushed me into a pool. Cameron was standing in the doorway. He looked perfectly healthy even though he didn't think so. He was still in his pajammas and his hair stood up at every angle. He looked really cute, but then again I always think he looks cute.

"If you took any longer I think I might have drowned out here." I said.

"Sorry. Hold on, I'll go get you a towel. My parent'll kill me if they see water marks on the floor." he said.

"Alright." I said.

I took off my shoes and sock and left them under the porch rail. It wouldnt keep them safe from the rain, but Cameron's parents really would freak if they saw the shoe prints on their floor. They're insanely strict. Cameron came back with a towel and I wrapped it around me and helped me dry off as I stepped into the house. I took the towel and towel dried my hair. I started shivering when I have Cameron the towel back. His house was always cold; Quiet and cold.

"Do you want a different shirt since yours is soaked?" he asked.

"That would be nice." I said. I'm so glad I only owned one white shirt and had decided not to wear it today.

I followed him to his room and sat down on the bed while he went through his closet to get me one of his warm pajamma shirts. He handed it to me and then left the room while I got changed. While he was out of the room I went and got the matching Pajamma pants because mine were really damp and uncomfortable. He came back a minute later with two cups of hot chocolate.

"So, why aren't you in school?" he asked as he handed me a cup and sat on the bed.

"I feel like crap." I said.

"Oh. Me too." he said. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm just really tired. My stomach hurt when I woke up, but now it doesnt." I told him.

"Oh. I'm pretty tired too." he said.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap." I said as I put the cup of hot chocolate on his table and then lay down in his bed wrapping myself up in his blankets.

"That sounds like a good idea." he said as he put his cup down and then lay down on the other side of the bed.

Sometimes I'd wonder if Cameron liked me the same way I liked him. I wanted to tell him so bad, but I was afraid that if I told him and he didn't feel the same then it would make things awkward between us and ruin our friendship. I fell asleep thinking about what it would be like if Cameron and I were going out.

I woke up a couple of hours later. Cameron was awake but still laying next to me. It was snowing outside so it was still sort of dark in the room since all but one of the blinds were closed.

"Hey Cam. What time is it?" I asked as I stretched my arms out.

"11:30." he answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." I said. "You?"

"I think I'm dying." he said.

I sighed. "You're not dying Cam."

"I am." he argued.

"Come on, lets go do something. That way you'll be to pre-occupied to think that you're dying." I said.

"I can't." he said.

"Come on Cam." I got up and pulled him out of the bed.

He sighed and got up. He knew there was no point in arguing. "Where are we going?"

"I dont know yet, but where ever it is were going in our PJs. Technically your PJs since these are yours too, but whatever." I said.

We sat on his bed and watched the snow fall as we, well I, thought of places that we could go. After a while though it began to snow harder and harder.

"I don't think we should drive in that." Cameron said.

"We probably shouldn't." I agreed. "My shoes are probably full of snow right now."

"Probably. I'm gonna go save them and put them in the dryer." he said as he got up.

"I'll come with you." I said.

We went back to the front of his house to bring my shoes in. He put them in the dryer and the we headed back to his room.

"What are we gonna do Cameron?" I whined.

"I don't think we can go anywhere." he said.

I sighed. I really wanted to go somewhere alone with Cameron instead of always following Ferris around.

"I know something we could do though." he said hesitating a little.

"What's that?" I asked; I was really confused.

"We could talk. I...really need to talk to you about something." he said hesitantly.

"About what?" I asked.

"About us?" he asked more than answered.

"Okay." I said. I was actually feeling a little nervous.

"I...like you." he said.

I smiled. "I like you too."

"No, I mean I really like you." he said stressing the 'really'.

"And I really like you." I said back.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise." I smiled.

I felt him move closer to me and put his arms around me. I was so happy I thought about coming to his house instead of school. I felt like the luckiest person in the world when his lips met mine. I was surprised my heart didn't stop. When he pulled away I just smiled and blushed.

"If thats gonna happen every time I take a sick day, then I'm gonna be out of school more than in it." I said.

"You don't have to take a sick day for me to kiss you." he smiled then kissed me again.

Then the phone rang causing him to break the kiss sooner than I would have wanted him too.

"Hello?" Cameron said as he answered the phone. "Yeah she's here already so don't call her house. You'll get her in trouble." he said to whoever was on the phone. There was a pause while whoever it was said something. "Fine." Cameron said before hanging up.

"So?" I asked, after he hung up.

"That was Ferris." he said. "Apperantly Rooney decided to close the school early because of all the snow. Ferris and Sloane are on their way over." he said. "Why do you guys come over when I'm sick?" he sighed and layed down.

I layed down next to him and said "Because if we didn't then we would never see you."

He made a face and I kissed him. I spent the rest of the day at Cameron's house. I have to say that it was the best sick day ever.


End file.
